Carnival of Sorrows
Carnival of Sorrows was the first event, running from October 1st to 13th 2015, from Thursday, September 29th to Tuesday October 11th in 2016, from Thursday, October 5th to Tuesday October 17th in 2017, from Thursday, October 4th to Tuesday October 16th in 2018, and from Thursday, October 3rd to Tuesday October 15th in 2019. =Event Description= 2015 In Crusaders of the Lost Idols very first in game event, The Carnival of Sorrows, the Crusaders venture into a demon possessed carnival ground collecting tickets to unlock two brand new permanent Crusaders, Pete the Carney and Mister the Monkey, to their lineup, as well as the ability to collect special carnival chests to equip these new allies, and earn special permanent achievement boosts. 2016 This dark and demonic funfair has rolled into the Crusader's world with some twisted new objectives to complete again. For the replay of the event a second tier was added. To play this part of the event you are required to first finish all of the Tier 1 Objectives and have the Doing It Again Talent. In Tier 2 you get to unlock two brand new crusaders, Mindy the Mime and The Half-Blood Elf. There are also three other new objectives, The Great Trapeze, The Menagerie, and The Price of Admission. 2017 The Carnival of Sorrows arrives in Crusaders of the Lost Idols once again, bringing twisted new objectives to complete and a new Crusader to unlock. We are now entering our third year for Crusaders, and in order to celebrate the occasion this year’s Carnival of Sorrows is our first event featuring a Tier 3 Crusader to unlock and add to your roster. 2018 Darkness descends upon the Crusaders, bringing with it unknown horrors and twisted new Tier 4 Objectives. Crusaders arrive from beyond the veil: Chiyome, The Half-Blood Elf, Mindy the Mime, Mister the Monkey, and Pete the Carney have stepped out from the shadows. A new Crusader joins them. The Carnival of Sorrows as returned. Do you have what it takes to unlock our latest Crusader in our first-ever Tier 4 Event? Buckle up for the first Tier 4 event! Carnival of Sorrows Tier 4 brings with it five challenging new objectives, and a handy new Crusader. More Tier 4 changes are coming in a future event, but for now, enjoy free Enchantment Points on new Tier 4 Crusaders, and the removal of the Gold cap. This event runs until October 16th at noon PDT, when everyone will be thoroughly tired of carnival food. 2019 Come one, come all, and step right up for the first Tier 5 event! This carnival features some familiar sights and sounds, plus some new bonuses to make your days ever more spectacular. Take on 5 new death-defying objectives, unlock a mysterious new Crusader, and discover a new look for a carnival classic! This event runs until October 15, when the main pavilion burns down. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 The opening two objectives are the first time you'll meet Pete the Carney and Mister the Monkey, two prisoners of the Carnival of Sorrows whom you need to rescue. The evil circus members have trapped them in their warped traveling carnival. You must help break them out of the demonic spell by liberating them from the carnival. It won't be easy as they will debuff your Crusaders and take up a slot in your formation. However, completing the objectives will release them from their captivity, and they'll join your ranks. Pete the Carney Pete the Carney packs some new unique upgrades. A lifetime of traveling with the twisted carnival has built up his arsenal of improvements. His Bad Jokes are so bad that the Crusaders furthest from Pete receive a 50% boost to their DPS. As well, his level 200 bonus is Clown Rage that even has Pennywise diving for cover. Mister the Monkey Mister the Monkey is no slouch either. He can buff all the Crusaders in the column behind him to find 25% more Gold, and fling a little poop while he's at it. Monkey see, monkey do. Tier 2 Mindy the Mime The new Tier 2 Crusaders are equally creepy as their event forebears. Mindy the Mime replaces Sasha the Fierce Warrior. Mindy can randomly mimic her adjacent Crusaders' formation abilities for 15 seconds at level 100. At level 300, the duration of her ability lasts twice as long. The Half-Blood Elf The second of the new Crusaders is The Half-Blood Elf, or Halfy for short, and she replaces Khouri, the Witch Doctor. Halfy is half-orc, and favours the non-human compatriots in the formation. Every non-human Crusader next to her will receive a 50% DPS boost at level 150. At level 400, her Swipe Right ability enables her to heal all non-adjacent male Crusaders. Tier 3 Chiyome Chiyome is the first tier 3 Crusader and she unlocks the new 25th slot. She is a female ninja with many skills to increase her attack! At level 100 Blend with Shadows give her +100% to DPS for every column in front of her. Unlocking Blend with Crowd at level 400 granted 50% more DPS for every adjacent Crusader, and finally Blend with Enemies (unlocked at level 800) gives another 200% bonus when 3 or more enemies are on the screen. Tier 4 Sashimi the Seal Her name is Sashimi the Seal. She happily supports for a meal (of fish). She finds gold for you all, while bouncing her ball, and this limerick is terrible. So lets just say she's really, really good at improving your Gold Find. Like, really good. Tier 5 Carmen and Petunia Carmen and Petunia both love stage magic. Petunia's specialty is tricks with turning balls into fruits while Carmen is so good at sleight of hand, you'll wonder how she did it. Finding less than stellar success advertising as just a magic act, they've embraced being conjoined twins and have been making the money ever since with their new marketing angle: conjoined magicians! Once you've recruited Carmen and Petunia, you'll find them providing support to your formations that contain female and human Crusaders, and they'll provide their financial skills to help your gold find. =Tier 1 Objectives= Note: Event Token costs for Tiers 1-3 were lowered with Tier 5 events. Carnival Tickets to start :* Pete the Carney occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders adjacent to Pete get reduced DPS |Reward T1 = Pete the Carney swaps with Jason, Master of Shadows |Notes T1 = The DPS reduction is 25% }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Mister the Monkey occupies a formation slot |Reward T1 = Mister the Monkey swaps with Detective Kaine |Notes T1 = Monkey reduces the DPS of Crusaders in the column behind him by 33% }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 500 idols to start :* Two elephants each occupy a formation slot |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 500 to start :* Each area has double the enemies or bosses & double quest requirements |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* An adorable elephant attacks your formation :* While on the screen, the elephant reduces your gold found by 50% |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = * (This objective was added in 2016.) * The elephant is damage capped and will last at least 5 seconds. }} Carnival Tickets to start :* A random Carnival Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = Awards a Silver All Tiers Carnival Chest with a random chance to upgrade to a Jeweled All Tiers Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = }} =Tier 2 Objective= Carnival Tickets to start. :* Mindy takes up a slot. :* Mindy annoys a random adjacent Crusader every 15 seconds, reducing their DPS and disabling formation abilities for 15 seconds |Reward T1 = Mindy the Mime swaps with Sasha the Fierce Warrior |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* An amorous elf and an amorous orc take up 2 slots :* Love is in the air tonight |Reward T1 = The Half-Blood Elf swaps with Khouri, the Witch Doctor |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start. :* Must have 5,000 to start :* A trapeze artist takes up a slot and tosses your Crusaders around against their will |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = Every 15 seconds, the trapeze artist will swap two Crusaders from those in the columns in front of and behind him. }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 7,500 to start :* A number of wacky and wild animals attack the formation. Beware! |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = The animals, which do not appear during boss levels, include: * Stomper - damage capped, lasts a long time (survives at least 20 seconds) * Leo - invisible and invulnerable until it attacks you or it is manually clicked * Tootoo - kills crusader instantly once reach the formation, damage capped (survives at least 6.33 seconds) * Clapper - moves fast across screen, damage capped (survives at least 10 seconds) }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 10,000 to start :* Crusader cost increased, gold drops decreased |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = Crusader levels cost 2040 times as much as usual and monster's HP is bigger than usual }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Carnival Tickets to start :* Chiyome takes up a slot in the formation :* Chiyome quickly damages Crusaders adjacent to her :* Chiyome changes her location in the formation every 50 areas |Reward T1 = Chiyome Occupies the 25th bench slot. |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only male Crusaders and Chiyome can be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only male Crusaders and Chiyome are available. }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Different types of Prized Livestock attacks the formation, each with a unique and annoying ability |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The livestock, which does not appear during boss levels, includes: * Bullseye - damage capped, lasts longer (survives at least 2.5 seconds) * Secret Cow - invisible and invulnerable until it attacks you or it is manually clicked * Clicky - kills crusader instantly once reach the formation }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Everyone in the formation is hungry and does no damage :* A food cart in the formation feeds 2 Crusaders at random every 10 seconds, making them sated and allowing them to do DPS for 20 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* A Creepy Clown takes up a slot in the formation :* Every 100 areas a new Creepy Clown appears, until the entire formation is full |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Clowns appear in the following order: }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Carnival Tickets to start :* Sashimi the Seal takes up a slot in the formation :* Every 100 areas, a fish takes up another slot in the formation |Reward T1 = Sashimi the Seal Occupies the 29th bench slot. |Notes T1 = Fish appear in the following order: }} Carnival Tickets to start :* If any Crusaders have more than 1 adjacent Crusader, all DPS is disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnival Jeweled Chest }} Carnival Tickets to start :* A runaway balloon takes up the front slot in the formation :* Crusaders in the column behind the balloon are too distracted to deal any DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnival Jeweled Chest }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* All quest requirements are doubled :* A janitor and 2 wastebins take up slots in the formation :* Garbage monsters spawn at random, which are immune to normal DPS :* Garbage is collected by the janitor as it reaches the formation :* If you collect garbage for the janitor (by clicking), she doubles your quest progress for 30 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnival Jeweled Chest }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Only animal Crusaders may be used :* There are 2 extra slots in the formation :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on Artaxes, the Lion at level 125 |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Carnival Jeweled Chest }} Only Animal Crusaders are allowed: =Tier 5 Objectives= Carnival Tickets to start :* Carmen and Petunia occupy a slot in the formation :* They reduce the effectiveness of other columns' formation abilities by 50% |Reward T1 = Carmen and Petunia swaps with Aphelion the Distant |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* A dunk tank occupies a slot in the formation :* Every few seconds, a Crusader drowns |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = A crusader is disabled every 5 seconds. }} Carnival Tickets to start :* A crystal ball occupies a slot in the formation :* Every few seconds, it spawns dangerous illusions |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The illusions are "Future Self", which damages entire columns, and "Alternate Self" which will instantly kill a Crusader on impact. Both are indestructible, and spawn every 5 seconds in non-boss areas. }} Carnival Tickets to start :* A beast tamer occupies a slot in the formation :* Only the front slot of the formation can deal DPS :* Savage beasts spawn at random |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Carnival Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The beasts, which do not spawn on boss areas, resist DPS damage (7% max health per second) and Click damage (1.5% per second), other damage types are unaffected. }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Idols provide no Gold bonus |Reward T1 = "Star Juggler" Unlocks the Star Juggler skin for Chiyome }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Pete the Carney Unlock Pete the Carney by completing the respective objective. Recruit Mister the Monkey Unlock Mister the Monkey by completing the respective objective. Ticket Please Spend 16,500 Carnival Tickets starting objectives in the "Carnival of Sorrows" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Mister Dress Up Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Mister the Monkey. Pete's Package Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Pete the Carney. Speedy Show Reset in the Carnival Free Play in less than 45 minutes WITHOUT using any Spawn Speed buff cards. Tier 2 Recruit Mindy Unlock Mindy the Mime by completing the respective objective. Recruit Halfy Unlock The Half-Blood Elf by completing the respective objective. Mime-a-licious Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Mindy. Fully Dressed Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Halfy. More Tickets Please Spend 33,000 Carnival Tickets starting objectives in the "Carnival of Sorrows" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Mime Time Duplicate both Pete the Carney and Mister the Monkey's formation abilities at the same time. Tier 3 Recruit Chiyome Unlock Chiyome by completing the respective objective. Gear Chiyome Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Chiyome. Master Carny Complete all Carnival of Sorrows Tier 3 Objectives. Everlasting Sorrow Beat area 900 in Carnival of Sorrows Free Play. Blended Have Chiyome affected by Blend with Shadows (at least 200%), Blend with Crowd (at least 300%), and Blend with Enemies (at least 400%) at the same time. Ticket Master Spend 50,000 Carnival Tickets starting objectives in the "Carnival of Sorrows" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Sashimi the Seal Unlock Sashimi the Seal by completing the respective objective. Gear Sashimi the Seal Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Sashimi the Seal. Sightseer Complete all Carnival of Sorrows Tier 4 Objectives. Again! Again! Beat area 1200 in Carnival of Sorrows Free Play. Star of the Show Buff 5 formation abilities using Sashimi's "Main Attraction" upgrade. Ticket or Leave It Spend 75,000 Carnival Tickets starting objectives in the "Carnival of Sorrows" campaign. Carnival Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 5 Recruit Carmen and Petunia Unlock Carmen and Petunia by completing the respective objective. Double Trouble Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Carmen and Petunia. American Spooky Tales Complete all Carnival of Sorrows Tier 5 Objectives. World's Longest Carnival Beat area 1800 in Carnival of Sorrows Free Play. Abracadabra! Create 40 or more pairs using one of Carmen and Petunia's "Work the Crowd" and "Volunteers" abilities. The Greatest Show Spend 100,000 Carnival Tickets starting objectives in the "Carnival of Sorrows" campaign. Carnival Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Carnival of Sorrows Category:Carnival Formation